Besos de Dragón
by Soundless Lullaby
Summary: Ginny acepta un reto, pero no termina como ella creyó. Traducción del original en inglés por Davesmom.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes petrenecen a la talentosa JK Rowling

Ese fic fue originalmente escrito en inglés por Davesmom y es todo TODO de ella, yo solo lo traduje al español porque me encantó.

Cualquier comentario que quieran hacerle llegar a ella, dejenlo en el review y yo se lo haré llegar.

Ginny Weasly estaba sentada ante el mostrador del negocio de bromas de sus hermanos, revisando los libros para Fred y George. Era verano, y el clima afuera era tibio y agradable. Había estado trabajando ahí cerca de tres semanas ya, y las cosas por fin empezaban a verse bien. Cuando ella había venido a trabajar durante las vacaciones de verano, había esperado trabajar bastante, ¡¡pero Fred y George la estaban matando!! Pensó que seria interesante trabajar en una tienda de bromas porque tenía muchas ideas, y las bromas que ella pensaba atraerían a mujeres al negocio. Pero ellos nunca escuchaban sus ideas. Tenía varias, que ella creía, atraerían muchísimos clientes. Había notado que había muy pocas chicas o mujeres jóvenes que visitaran el negocio. Así que, había intentado desarrollar productos novedosos pensados para mujeres. Pero Fred y George se rían de ellos diciendo que ellos se encargarían del desarrollo de inventos mientras ella se encargara de del stock y los inventarios.

En realidad no debería quejarse, se dijo a sí misma. Estaba ganando plata, pasaba mucho tiempo paseando por el callejón Diagon, y no tenía que quedarse en casa con Ron. Él estaba de muy mal humor porque los padres de Hermione habían decidido llevarla a América unas semanas y Ron estaba solo en la casa hasta que volviera.

Había estado intentando pensar en una idea que los gemelos no pudieran desechar, por casi dos semanas. Tenía una idea que creyó, sería popular, algo llamado 'Besos de Dragón'. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, pero era una simple barra de chocolate con caramelo de canela picante en el centro. A Fred le había gustado, pero George decía que el caramelo picante no era suficientemente atractivo. Necesitaba algo más. Ginny se ruborizó por su idea, porque la inspiración para esa golosina era una de las cosas probablemente más vergonzosas que hizo.

Sentada ahí, en el calor de la tarde, Ginny recordó la semana antes de que las clases terminaran. Todo empezó con un juego estúpido.

"¿Verdad o reto?" Ginny miró nerviosa a las chicas sentadas en un pequeño círculo en un aula vacía en las mazmorras. Se juntaban regularmente para reírse y contar chismes y jugar juegos tontos como 'verdad o reto' y 'que pasa si..'. Ginny generalmente la pasaba bien, porque no importaba que le preguntaran, ella prefería decir la verdad que hacer alguno de los a veces tontos, a veces horribles retos que las otras inventaban. Se reunían en aulas vacías porque eran chicas de todas las casas. Pero esta noche, Ginny se sentía definitivamente incómoda. Algunas de las otras chicas, las Slytherins, se estaban quejando porque Ginny nunca elegía 'reto'. La llamaban 'gallina' o 'buenita Gryff', y otros nombres, tratando de que eligiera reto por una vez. Hasta sus amigas de Gryffindor estaban perdiendo la paciencia con ella. Y ella había prometido que elegiría 'reto', ya que el fin de clases ya casi estaba llegando, y se estarían yendo de vacaciones de verano en menos de una semana.

"¡Verdad!" dijo rápidamente, y miró como pidiendo perdón a sus amigas. Las chicas hicieron ruidos de disgusto, pero el juego no había terminado todavía. Una de las chicas de Slytherin, Bianca, le sonrió satisfecha, y después hizo la pregunta.

"Bien Ginny, ¿quién crees que es el chico mas besable en la escuela?"

Ginny frunció le entrecejo. ¿Más besable? ¿Qué significaba eso?

"¿Quieres decir quien es más accesible? ¿O a quien me gustaría besar, o a quien quieren besar la mayoría de las chicas?"

Bianca rodó los ojos. "Dios, Ginny, no estas testificando en la corte. ¿Quién es el más besable?"

Ginny cerró los ojos y pensó. Bueno, Seamus Finnegan era probablemente el que la mayoría quería besar. Era lindo y divertido, y no le molestaba demostrar su afecto. Per la mayoría de las chicas pensaban que Justin Finch-Fletchley era adorable, y siempre estaban suspirando por él.

Personalmente, a Ginny le encantaría -sólo una vez- besar a...

"¡Bueno, bueno!. Quién crees que sería el mejor besador en el colegio! ¿Eso es suficientemente claro?" La chica de Slytherin se veía impaciente.

Ginny ya estaba nerviosa, y ahora mas todavía. Eso cambiaba la pregunta. Pensó rápido, pero aunque su cerebro decía Seamus Finnegan, su boca dijo "¡Draco Malfoy!"

El resto de las chicas chillaron en deleite! Era casi gracioso, como todas, salvo Ginny habían dicho en un momento u otro que les gustaría besar a ese arrogante muchacho. Pero ellas, o mejor dicho, Bianca la habían engañado para que contestara. Ginny casi se levanta para irse, terriblemente avergonzada. ¿Y si ese imbécil se enteraba que ella había dicho que pensaba que era buen besador? Pero su mejor amiga, Kit, puso un brazo afectuosamente sobre sus hombros y le dio un rápido abrazo.

"Recuerden" dijo "¡Ginny no dijo que quisiera besarlo, sólo que cree que sería bueno en ello!"

Esto trajo otra ronda de chillidos y risas. Finalmente, el juego siguió otra vez. Después de esa pregunta, Ginny sentía que podía manejar cualquier cosa.

Cuando fue su turno nuevamente, Ginny cobró coraje. "¿Verdad o reto?" Esta vez, la pregunta vino de una dulce chica de Hufflepuff. Ginny se sintió segura diciendo, "reto".

Las otras chicas estaban calladas. ¡Este era el momento! La chica de Hufflepuff sonrió y enroscó parte de su cabello en su dedo, pensando.

"Bien, Gin, lo teno. Y recuerda, tienes que hacerlo."

"Sí, ya sé, solo dímelo"

"Muy bien, entonces. Hay una visita a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. En algún momento este sábado, con una de nosotras viendo, tienes que..." hizo una pausa, aumentando la tensión "¡Besar a Draco Malfoy!"

Las otras chicas estuvieron en silencio por un momento y luego ¡empezaron a aplaudir! La chica de Hufflepuff estaba hablando todavía, pero Ginny no podía escuchar sobre el barullo de las demás. Bianca y las otras chicas de Slytherin empezaron a cantar, "¡Ginny va a besar a Draco! ¡Ginny va a besar a Draco!" mientras las otras gritaban y se reían. Ginny miraba a la chica que había hecho el reto. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Besar a Malfoy? ¡Deben estar locas!

"¿No esperan que realmente bese a ese estúpido consentido, no? Digo, ¡es ridículo!"

"¡Oh, no!" Bianca movió los brazos pidiendo silencio "¿te estas negando? Sabes que sucede si te niegas, ¿verdad?"

Ginny tragó con fuerza. Si se negaba, no podría volver a las reuniones. Sería excluida. Después de su primer, horrible, año en Hogwarts, se le había hecho difícil hacer amigos. Le había llevado varios años encontrar un grupo en el que se sintiera cómoda. Si los perdiera, su último año sería miserable. Pero la alternativa era besar a ese canalla estúpido, quien hacía la vida de Ron (y la de ella, aunque no tanto) tan imposible. ¿Y ellas querían que lo BESARA? Las chicas la estaban mirando y Ginny sabía que no tenía opción. Miró abajo y dijo, "¡esta bien, voy a hacerlo!"

Aplaudieron de nuevo, pero la chica que la había retado movió la mano pidiendo silencio.

"Ginny, ¿escuchaste las condiciones?"

¿Condiciones, qué condiciones? Ginny estaba por preguntar, pero no importaba. Lo haría, porque necesitaba amigas, y estas chicas, a pesar de su ocasional maldad, eran sus amigas.

La mañana siguiente, Ginny se preguntaba si debería saltar desde una torre, hacerse examinar la cabeza, o tirarse en el lago. Quizás las tres. Le habían dicho las condiciones del reto. Tenía que besar a Malfoy enfrente de, por lo menos, una de las chicas. En la boca. El beso tenía que durar por lo menos cinco segundos (contados uno-Missisipi, dos-Misissipi...). Y finalmente, tenía que (ugh!) usar la lengua! Dios, prefería ser excluida. ¡Y si Ron se enteraba, la mataría! Intentó recalcarle a las chicas cuan importante era que Ron (eso significaba Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender) no se enterara. Es mas, ¡mejor que no le dijeran a NADIE! No estaba segura de si su avertencia había funcionado, pero no había recibido miradas ni sonrisas burlonas, ni nada por el estilo.

Intentó evitar estar en cualquier lado donde estuviera Malfoy, porque saber que tendría que besarlo la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba alrededor de él normalmente. Sus amigas de Gryffindor la apoyaban y trataban de no reírse cuando él pasaba, pero no siempre lo lograban. Ginny no se reía, pero no importaba. La mirada que él les daba a todas era suficientemente mala. La semana pasó rapidisimo, y el sábado llegó demasiado pronto. Las chicas decidieron reunirse en Hogsmeade en Las Tres Escobas. Después pasearían juntas. Ginny podía decidir dónde y cuando besar a Malfoy, siempre y cuando estuviera una de ellas para verlo.

Ginny entró a las Tres Escobas y casi salió corriendo. ¡ÉL estaba ahí! Armándose de coraje fue hasta una mesa con Kit y se sentó. Después soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio. Malfoy se estaba yendo. Se había salvado por el momento. Las otras chicas se acercaron y después de una ronda de cervezas de manteca, decidieron caminar en grupo. Ninguna de ellas quería perderse lo que habían empezado a llamar 'El Evento de la Temporada'. El estómago de Ginny le dolió todo el día. No sentía ganas de comer, y tomó sólo un té cuando se detuvieron en un negocio de comida rápida. Pero desde las Tres Escobas, nadie había visto a Malfoy. Perdiendo interés, algunas chicas se fueron a hacer compras, y Ginny se quedó con Kit, Bianca, y la chica de Hufflepuff que la había retado. Estaban saliendo de la 'Tienda de Túnicas de Madam Malkin' cuando una chica de su grupo fue corriendo hacia ellas.

"¡Apresúrate! ¡Oí que Malfoy esta yendo a Honeyduke's! ¡Es tu oportunidad!"

El estómago de Ginny dio un salto. ¡Ahora sí! Se apresuraron a ir al negocio de golosinas, y miraron adentro frenéticamente. No estaba allí todavía. Ginny soltó el aire. ¡Gracias al destino! No creía que pudiera hacerlo. Estaba por sentarse en una de las mesitas, pero cambió de idea. Se fue a una fila, mirando los estantes sin ver nada. Las otras caminaban por ahí intentando verse casuales. Ginny ausentemente, tomó una muestra de un plato de cristal y se lo metió en la boca. ¡Y casi lo escupe de nuevo! Tosió violentamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se abanicaba la boca desesperadamente. Era picante y caliente, casi como canela pimentada. Ginny se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y leyó la tarjeta abajo del plato. 'Chile caliente/Caramelo de canela importado de Argentina' Ah, por supuesto. Miró alrededor buscando un lugar para escupir la golosina, pero su amiga le dio un codazo.

"¡Ahí viene!" Le siseo despacio. "¡Es tu oportunidad!"

¡Dios, su boca estaba en llamas, y el estúpido, maldito de Malfoy tenía que elegir ese momento para aparecer! Ginny tragó sintiendo el dulce fuego pasar por su garganta. Era terrible. Miró hacia arriba

Malfoy había entrado al negocio. Estaba parado en la caja, su compra ya pagada. ¡Oh, no, iba a tener que perseguirlo! ¡Qué humillante! Pero no se fue. Se movió hacia sus amigos, no Crabbe y Goyle, sino algunos de los chicos del equipo de Quidditch y se fueron a una de las pequeñas mesas. Malfoy movió la cabeza hacia Bianca, después vio a las demás, todas estaban mirándolo. Alzó

las cejas.

"Damas" dijo moviendo la cabeza para todas. Ellas se rieron bobamente.

Después se encontró con los ojos de Ginny. Levantó una ceja, le dio un breve, insultante movimiento de cabeza y sonrió satisfecho. Ella no sabía si fue la forma en que él actuaba, como si fuera el amo y señor de todo ser vivo, o el caramelo picante que la quemaba, pero cuando él se sentó, ¡Ginny sintió que le hervía la sangre! ¡Y la había mirado como si fuera insignificante! ¡Ya le iba a enseñar!

Ginny fue a su mesa. Malfoy había partido un pedazo de chocolate que había comprado y se lo puso en la boca antes de mirarla. Volvió a levantar una ceja, sonriendo levemente masticando el chocolate despreocupadamente. Como Ginny no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia sus amigos. ¡Ahora sí!

¡"Malfoy!" dijo Ginny bastante fuerte. Él ni se molestó en mirarla, así que Ginny lo agarró por el sedoso cabello rubio y le dio un tirón. Su cabeza giró mientras ella lo sostenía.

Abrió la boca para protestar, sin duda, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Ginny puso sus labios sobre los de él.

Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh Dios, pensó en pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Ah, sí, ¡cinco segundos! ¡Unodostrescuatrocinco! Al diablo la lengua, ¡quería salir de ahí! Estaba por irse, pero ¡una de las manos de Draco se levantó y se posó en su cuello!. La otra tomó su cintura y sentó a Ginny sobre su regazo. Cuando ella creyó imposible sentir más pánico, ¡la lengua de Draco tocó sus labios!

Ginny se retorció y luchó, pero Malfoy la estaba agarrando. Quiso gritar, pero apenas abrió la boca, él introdujo su lengua en su boca. Ella saboreó el chocolate que él había estado comiendo, tanto como el caramelo picante. El sabor combinado con la sensación de su beso era espectacular. Él también debió haberlo sentido, porque cuando se separó murmuró algo como "Picante- dulce" antes de atacar su boca de nuevo. Ginny se relajó un poco y le soltó el cabello. ¡Ni se había dado cuenta que todavía lo estaba sujetando! Pasó los dedos por su cuello. Sintió un ruido proveniente de la garganta de Draco mientras soltaba un gemido en su boca. ¡Era maravilloso! Ella se acercó y le devolvió le beso, dejando que su lengua paseara en su boca, así como él se lo hacía a ella. Sus brazos la apretaron más y Ginny sentía que se derretía contra él, como tibio jarabe de chocolate.

Ni siquiera notó los gritos, silbidos y risas de los clientes. Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que no quería que ese beso terminara. Pero fue devuelta a la realidad, cuando su amiga la agarró del hombro y la sacudió. Ginny se separó y abrió los ojos, totalmente desenfocados.

"¡VAMOS Ginny, viene Ron!"

En pánico, se levantó del regazo de Malfoy, apenas notando sus quejas. Estaba casi llegando a la puerta cuando él la llamó. Pero no podía escuchar sus burlas o insultos. ¡Si Ron se enteraba los mataba a los dos! Miró rápido a Malfoy, justo para verlo limpiar una mancha de chocolate de su labio con enojo. Después salió al callejón momentos antes que Ron, Harry y Hermione pasaran junto a ella.

Los días pasaron. Ella no quería ver a Malfoy, y cuando lo hacía se apresuraba a irse en la dirección opuesta. Simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos. Si él no pensaba que era una- bueno, mujerzuela, por lo menos, que había perdido la cabeza. Gracias a Dios era su último año. No lo vería el año entrante.

El viaje de Hogwarts a Londres pareció durar días Ahora que estaba atrapada en el tren, sus amigas parecían pensar que Malfoy la buscaría. Sabía lo ridículo que era. ¡Ellas no lo habían visto limpiarse la boca con disgusto después del beso! Pero ella sí. Para ella había sido la experiencia más excitante, regocijante de su corta vida. Pero para él fue una mala broma.

Lo que, si uno lo pensaba, lo era. Dudó si alguna vez volvería a jugar 'verdad o reto' o alguno de esos otros juegos estúpidos otra vez. El precio era demasiado caro.

En la plataforma 9 ¾, Ginny se sorprendió al ver a Fred y George esperando junto con sus padres. Ellos estaban ahí, dijeron, para ofrecer a Ron y Ginny la oportunidad de ganar dinero en el verano, ayudándolos en su tienda de bromas. Ron se negó, diciendo que iba a pasar un tiempo con la familia de Hermione, y después Harry iba a ir a la Madriguera por el resto del verano. Ginny, en cambio, aprovechó la oportunidad. Así no sería un largo verano, sola con sus pensamientos. Por lo menos con Fred y George, estaría divertida, ocupada ¡y le pagarían!

Y lo estuvo, entre los momentos de esclavitud para ellos. Ginny estuvo estrujándose el cerebro por ese 'algo mas' para sus 'Besos de Dragón'. Finalmente, lo encontró. Había estado almorzando, viendo a un malabarista entreteniendo a unos chicos, que reían de sus bromas. Pero cuando tragó una espada con fuego sin lastimarse, Ginny tuvo la idea. Corrió al negocio, llamando a sus hermanos.

Fred y George corrieron desde el fondo del negocio donde habían estado almorzando.

"¡Lo tengo!¡Tengo el gancho para los 'Besos de Dragón'! " Chilló

Mientras lo contaba, veía como sus caras reflejaban expresiones de deleite.

Una vez que Fred y George entendieron la idea, no tardaron en desarrollarla. Una semana después de que Ginny les dio el 'gancho', 'Besos de Dragón' llegó al mercado. El chocolate tenía forma de llama, envuelto en papel rojo y naranja brillante. En el centro tenía un gel caliente y picante que daba el sabor combinado de chocolate y canela. Pero el 'gancho' era que al morder el centro, escupías una pequeña llama de fuego por la boca! Habían trabajado duro para encontrar la fórmula rica pero sin que el fuego hiciera daño. Los 'Besos de Dragón' eran un éxito. Fred y George descubrieron que las mujeres también compran bromas, y generalmente ofrecían más dinero que los hombres, así que animaban a Ginny a crear mas 'bromas de mujeres'. Aceptaron pagarle un porcentaje de las ganancias de lo que ella creara.

Al final, Ginny no podía quejarse. Estaba creando mas bromas para sus hermanos, estaba ahorrando dinero, y era lindo saber que era exitosa en algo. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en Malfoy. Seguramente él ya había olvidado el incidente. Y aunque Bianca juró que nadie hablaba de ello en Slytherin, Ginny sabía que Malfoy se había reído con sus amigos sobre como una tonta de sexto año se había entregado a él. ¿Que estaría haciendo Malfoy ahora? ¿Alguna vez pensaría en ella o el beso? Ginny sacudió la cabeza por su propia estupidez. Por supuesto que no, se aseguro a sí misma. Y estaba encantada. Se estaba divirtiendo, y esperaba contenta no tener al arrogante ese en la escuela el próximo año. Es mas, se estaba sintiendo genial ese día, aún cuando Fred y George le habían pedido que vigilara el negocio. Querían expandir el negocio y estaban buscando un nuevo local. A Ginny no le gustaba trabajar 'adelante' pero era el horario más tranquilo del día así que aceptó.

Mientras Ginny revisaba los libros, se dio cuenta que tendría que encontrar a alguien que lleve las cuentas cuando ella volviera al colegio. Ya que los dos chicos eran un desastre en cuentas, tenía que encontrar alguien en quien ellos (y ella) puedan confiar que no robaría. La campana sobre la puerta sonó y Ginny se paró para recibir al cliente. Se congeló.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta del negocio de sus hermanos, frunciendo el entrecejo ante los 'Besos de Dragón'. Ginny quería que se la tragara la tierra. Seguro iba a entender la referencia. Casi corre a esconderse en el fondo. Lo que la detuvo era saber que Malfoy era capaz de ir a buscarla si era eso por lo que estaba ahí. Pero quizás estaba buscando una broma para regalar. Quizás solo iba a mirar un poco y salir de nuevo. No había nada que dijera que él sabía que el negocio era de sus hermanos, ¿no?

Como si sintiera su mirada, Malfoy levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ginny se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su rojo cabello. Le pareció que la boca del muchacho tembló un poco, pero no podía estar segura. Cuando no pudo soportar más su mirada,

se paró y le dijo "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Se acercó a ella, pero Ginny fue detrás del mostrador. Él se detuvo.

"Tengo una cita con Fred Weasley, ¿está? ¿O George?"

Sonaba tan formal. ¿Y que quería decir, una cita? ¿Sobre que demonios podía ser todo eso? Seguramente no estaba buscando trabajo. Estaba por decirles que los chicos habían salido cuando entraron al negocio.

"Ah, ahí está" Fred dijo a George. "El sujeto que quiere comprar todos los 'Besos de Dragón'"

George se dio la mano con Malfoy y Ginny miraba, sintiendose parte de un libro de ficción mal escrito. Fred y George giraron hacia Ginny.

"Queremos que conozcas a nuestra hermana, Ginny" dijo Fred

"Ya nos conocimos" dijo Malfoy en tono neutral

"¿Oh? Oh, claro, por supuesto. Ustedes fueron juntos al colegio. Bueno, Ginny es con quien debes hablar. Es su fórmula e idea. Si querés comprarla, habla con ella."

Ginny miró de Fred a Malfoy, confundida. Fred explicó.

"Malfoy, quiere comprar los derechos de tus chocolates. Supongo que lo ofenden o algo. Yo no entiendo, pero como tú los hiciste, puede explicártelo a ti.

Malfoy la miró a Ginny. Y dijo "¿Estas desocupada? ¿Podemos discutirlo cenando quizás?"

Ginny empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero George fue hasta ella y le desató el delantal. "Ve, querida. Te veremos en la mañana" Le dio un empujón no muy gentil hacia Malfoy, sin darle la chance de protestar.

"¡Mi cartera! ¡Y necesito refrescarme!"

Fred corrió hasta el fondo y le trajo su bolso, mientras George le aseguraba que se veía bien. Finalmente Malfoy tomó su brazo y la sacó, mientras se resistía, del negocio. Una vez afuera, Ginny sacó su brazo de su mano.

"¡Puedo caminar sola, sabes!" Le dijo, corriendose el desprolijo cabello de la cara. "¿Que quieres, de todas formas?"

Miró su cara y notó lo que no había visto en el negocio pobremente iluminado; tenía un ojo morado y su labio estaba hinchado. Una delgada cicatriz marcaba un recientemente curado corte.

"Por Dios, que te sucedió?" Ginny dijo boquiabierta

Ignoró la pregunta "¿tenes hambre?" preguntó

En realidad, sí. "Un poco" admitió

"Conozco una pequeña posada donde la comida es decente y podemos hablar en privado. ¿Suena bien?"

¿Importa?, se preguntó ella. Pero asintió y Malfoy tomó su brazo. La llevó a una pequeña calle del Callejón Diagon. Parecía agradable y tranquila con muchos negocios de comida. Entraron a un

minúsculo, pintoresco edificio llamado La Esquina Cómoda. Ginny miró el interior encantada. Era brillante y comfortable, pero los asientos tenían respaldos altos y plantas entre ellos, dando aspecto de intimidad. Malfoy habló un poco con el propietario y los llevaron a una mesa cerca del fondo. Ginny se sentó y se sorprendió cuando Malfoy lo hizo a su lado. Se corrió contra la pared, pero él se movió junto a ella!

"¡Malfoy! ¿Tienes todo el otro asiento! ¡Necesitas el mío también?" Lo empujó y él finalmente se rindió y se movió unos centímetros. Pero seguía sin hablar.

"Esta bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿porque no me dices que quieres?"

Malfoy le sonrió. Oh Dios, probablemente podía derretir hielo con esa sonrisa, pensó distraída.

"Eso es muy simple" le contestó "¡A ti!"

"¿A mi?" preguntó ella sintiéndose abrumada

"A ti" acordó el. "Aunque saltaste como un gato asustado, aunque te escapaste de mí como si fuera un asesino, te deseo. ¡Hasta estoy dispuesto a perdonarte por esconderte de mí en el tren!" Se acercó nuevamente, cubriendo su boca con la suya. Aún sin el chocolate y el picante, Ginny se derritió en sus brazos y paso los suyos por su cuello. Era el cielo, pero bajó a la tierra muy pronto. Se separó de él, mirándolo feo.

"No me escondí de ti en el tren. ¡Ni te molestaste en buscarme! ¿Que quieres realmente?" Preguntó suspicazmente "¿porque querrías comprar los derechos de "Besos de Dragón?"

Malfoy se inclinó hacia atrás y pasó un brazo por el respaldo del asiento, su mano jugando con el pelo de Ginny. Le sonreía.

"Eso también es simple" dijo "Ese fue MI beso, y no estoy feliz compartiéndolo con nadie"

"¿Tu beso?" dijo incrédula

"Sip, mi beso. Trabajé duro para ese beso. Merezco quedármelo"

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron "¿Trabajaste por el? ¡Te besé por un reto, es todo!"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó "Ya lo sé. Yo soborné a las chicas de tu 'círculo' para que te hicieran besarme. Pero eres tan terca, seguías eligiendo verdad. Se estaba volviendo frustrante"

Ginny no podía hablar ¿ÉL había elegido el reto? Lo miró echando fuego por los ojos.

"Si estabas tan interesado, ¿porque no me invitaste a salir? ¿Te avergonzaba que te vieran conmigo?

Rodó sus ojos "Vamos, madura. ¿Que hubieras hecho si te invitaba a salir? ¿Aparte de mandarme al diablo y enviarme a tu idiota hermano encima? No, tú debías venir a mí, o pensarías que estaba jugándote una broma. ¿No?"

Ginny abrió la boca para negarlo, peor se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Si no lo hubiera besado, lo hubiera mandado al diablo hoy. Recordó algo.

"¿Cuan tonta crees que soy Malfoy?" demandó de pronto. Muy despacio y claro, como hablándole a un chico un tanto lento, dijo "Soy una Weasley, recuerda. Además, te vi limpiándote la boca cuando me fui de Honeyduke's. Estabas disgustado."

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia delante, sintiéndose humillada de nuevo. Él pasó su brazo por sus

hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella miró para otro lado, pero él jaló su barbilla hacia él y la obligó a mirarlo.

"Estaba enojado porque te estabas escapando de mí, pero no me—" paró, pensando. Volvió a sonreír. "¿Estas hablando de esto?" Preguntó, pasándose el dedo por el labio. Y, asegurándose de que ella lo miraba, abrió la boca y se lamió el dedo. Ginny parecía no poder dejar de mirar. ¿Era eso lo que había hecho? No podía recordarlo ahora, pero se veía muy diferente de cerca. Asintió de todas formas.

"Me parecía" murmuró él "no pude tener suficiente sabor a ti."

Bajó su boca hacia la de ella de nuevo, pero esta vez hambriento. Ella devolvió el beso de forma entusiasta, pero él siseó y se apartó.

"Demonios" dijo entre dientes, tocando la cicatriz en su labio "esto aún duele como el infierno"

"¿Que te sucedió?" Ginny preguntó preocupada.

"Oh, nada importante. Iba a invitarte a salir, y pasé por tu casa buscándote. Encontré a tu hermano, en cambio"

Ginny frunció le entrecejo. ¿Ron estaba interfiriendo en su vida de nuevo? "Espero que al menos se vea mal" dijo

Él volvió a levantarle la barbilla, sonriéndole. "Un sentimiento no muy de hermana" dijo divertido. Pero cortó sus justificaciones. "No, amor, se ve mucho peor."

Ginny sonrió un poco culpable, después brevemente besó su boca con gentileza.

"Bueno, ¿me vas a vender los derechos de 'Besos de Dragón'?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Todavía no me has dado una buena razón" argumentó ella. Era su primer invento y muy exitoso. No quería entregarlo.

"¿Que tal que quiero ser el único que te de 'besos de dragón'?"

"Oh," dijo Ginny acercándose y trayendo su boca a la de ella. "En ese caso, es un trato"


End file.
